Stan’s Revenge
by AndrewTheDankMemeFuck
Summary: A very violent fuck. Bill loves being embarrassed and roughed up a little. Written for Dirk’s Birthday! Happy Birthday, little brother.


A hard punch to the jaw and Bill was on his ass, panting and looking up at Stan. Stan was panting, as well, gruff, sensual. Why must their encounters always start this way. Not that they've ever gone very far. They'd argue, fight, make out, felt each other up, but never done anything beyond that. So Bill had no reason to suspect anything different happening. Besides, Stan being rough. It was hot. Why would he fight back against something that turned him on so much, "Stan, I-"

"Shut up." The man growled at the demon, lifting him by his shirt collar and pushing their lips together. Bill melted, wrapping his arms around Stanley's neck. This was all according to plan, after all. Soon, the man would be finished and leave him be until the next time he got the urge to visit. It was their game. Their routine. What he didn't expect, however, was Stan pushing a hand down Bill's pants. The demon whimpered, mouth opening a little, giving the old man the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Bill met with him, garbled moaned escaping ad he spread his legs.

Stan chuckled in the sloppy kiss, finding Bill's clit and teased it lightly, he wasn't playing around this time. He couldn't have been. Stan never went this far. Bill's heart pounded in his chest. Fuck. Fuck! Was it suddenly getting too hot? He wondered this as Stan shoved him against the wall and pulled his mouth away, panting gruffly, "What's wrong? Powerful dream demon afraid to get pounded by a Pine?"

"N-No... just... unexpected..." Bill responded softly, reflexively closing his eyes as Stan pressed his clit harder, "S-Stanley~" he whispered, craving the man. He may have been a demon, but this body had wants and desires of its own. And it wanted Stan.

The old man grabbed the blonde by his hair and forced him to his knees before unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock. Not exactly a spectacle in terms of length. Average mostly. It was the sheer girth that impressed Bill. The demon barely had time to take it in before Stanley's hand was back, tangled in Bill's hair and using it to force his cock into Bill's mouth. The demon moaned, wrapping his tongue around it and closing his eyes. Fuck. He loved this. Being humiliated on some level was his absolute pleasure. Another craving from his body.

Stan thrust his hips forward, causing Bill to tear up and choke a little. Fuck. Why did he love this so much? He almost hated having to push Stan away to breathe, coughing and touching his throat, "St-Stan. Your cock is impressive." He admitted, kissing the tip, but I'd much rather it be put somewhere else~" he smirked, Stan pulling his up by his collar again, "Or do you still have reserves because of your father's homophobia?" He teased.

Stan growled in response, shoving the man into his prison-style cot that Ford shoved into Bill's cell. He forced off the bottoms of the smug demon, making him heat up, biting his lip as Stan yanked his legs off the bed and spread them apart. The old man got to his knees and pressed a tongue to his clit, moaning gruffly and making Bill's heart pick up speed. Stan pulled away and smiled, "You're gonna need to squirm and beg before I give it to you. This won't be easy for you, doll. You'll be screaming my name before I fuck you."

Those words. That town of voice. Fuck. Bill raised his hips as Stan returned to his pussy and began lapping at his nub. The demon panted, moving his hips with the tongue, "Stanley. P-Please." He begged. Stan looked as though he was pretending not to her him, sucking on his clit and pushing his middle finger inside.Bill could feel his lower belly tightening, "S-Stanley. I-I..." he gripped the bed and dug his nails into the covers, "Oh-... Oh! Oh, fuck!" His hips were bucking wildly, crying out and twitching as he felt his pupils roll back, "Stan! I-I-..." He really couldn't get out what he wanted to say before his body twitched, thighs squeezing Stan's head as he twitched and writhed with the movement of his mouth and hand.

Stan curled his finger up, moving it inside Bill as the demon's body began to shake, "Stan, please~"

"Not yet." The old man said firmly, a little garbled by the tongue still in motion on Bill's clit.

The demon felt his his breath quicken, body quivering, walls tightening. He let out a cry, arching his back and rolling his hips, feeling his first orgasm roll through his body. He gripped the bed and whimpered as Stan lifted his mouth and pulled out his finger, placing it in his mouth and sucking on it. Bill felt his face flush as he did this.

Bill watched with wide eyes as Stan stood to his feet. He yelled as the man flipped him over, ass hanging off the bed, pussy lips dripping with his cum as he waited for Stan to enter. It was driving him—"FUCK!" He screamed as he felt a hand slap him hard enough to leave a bit of raised skin on his ass, "Wh-... D-Do it again~" Bill begged him, lifting his ass higher and spreading his legs. He panted and whined as the man pushed his cock into his pussy, smacking his ass again in the same spot. Bill's moaned, eyes crossing at the thick girth and the rough treatment happening all at once.

Bill closed his eyes, moaning as Stan picked up his pace, gripping his hips hard enough to leave finger-shakes bruises, "Good boy! Who's in control now~?" Stan asked, bending over and kissing along his back.

Bill shivered, "Y-You, Stanley Pines. You w-won. I lost." God, this was humiliating, "Fuck! You're so big!" Stan only chuckled in response, slamming his cock deep into him over and over. Bill was practically drooling as Stan began to growl. The demon was in heaven. Rather ironic, but very true.

Stan slapped his ass, hard, making Bill cry out, walls twitching around Stan's cock. The old man moaned lowly, hands shaking as they gripped his hips. He was slowing, Bill knew what this meant, "Me too, Stanley~ Cum in me! I want you..." he begged, panting like a dog and closing his eyes as he spread his legs a little further.

"Fuck... I love your pussy. You're so t-tight~" he bent over his body, sucking on Bill's ear as he shook, cock twitching inside the demon as he filled him. Bill cried out, eyes rolling back a little as he came around the man's dick. He whimpered and whined, unable to form words. A first for Bill, really.

Stanley sat up, panting, rubbing Bill's ass as he pulled out, getting to his knees and using his large hands to open Bill's pussy, watching his white cum drip from it, "Mmm~ That's fucking hot, babe. I should fuck you more often." He smirked.

"P-Please do..." Bill panted, embarrassed at his current position, but loving the attention at the same time. He hoped Stan really would fuck him again. Bill wanted to ride that thick cock at some point. That would be nice~ Maybe even Stanford would take him, at some point. He only hoped.


End file.
